Bedtime Story
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping - Oneshot: Silver tells about how he and Lyra came together, starting with their first encounter at professor Elm's lab.


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters. This is just fanmade!******

**SOUSILVERSHIPPING: Silver's P.O.V.****  
****I absolutely**_**love**_**to write in Silver's P.O.V and this is a oneshot, it's about Silver and Lyra's encounter, enjoy and please do comment :D**

**Bedtime story**

Since the first time I saw her, she had stolen my heart, although I didn't know it at the time. I was looking at the three starter Pokémon professor Elm had set on the table. Some weak trainer was going to get one later that day. I had to make sure the trainer was gone before I made my move, I was going to _steal_ one of those Pokémon.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" I turned around and saw her for the first time. I didn't know this girl, I didn't know her name and I didn't want to know.

"Get out of my way." The smile she had on her face disappeared when I pushed her to the ground. I waited for the tears but she didn't cry, something that was rare for a girl. She left and went inside, so she was the weak trainer who was going to pick a weak Pokémon probably. The little Cyndaquil she held in her arms let out a cry of joy. This was so dumb, friendship between a Pokémon and a trainer, it's for the weaklings. She walked back outside and she went down the road to the next town, Cherrygrove City. The professor left and I knew this was my sign. I climbed in through the window and I picked the Totodile, it seemed strong enough.

~

"Hey, aren't you that boy who was at professor Elm's lab?" It was her, I knew it was her, I could still recognize her voice even if thousands of people were talking to me, although she had only spoke to me once.

"If you really want to know, you'll have to battle me." I knew I had to run, the professor would soon notice his Pokémon was gone and call the police. But there was something about her, I had to prove I was better than her. Her Cyndaquil knocked my Totodile down to the ground with a tackle. I didn't believe this, my Pokémon was a water-type, it had the advantage, then why did I lose? Did I pick a weak Pokémon after all? I ran off and I heard her annoying voice again.

"Hey you forgot your trainer card!" I ran back and grabbed my card. "You have a nice name," she smiled at me.

"Hmpft." I was almost at the end of the street when I heard her yell at me.

"Hey Silver, my name's Lyra!"

"Whatever!" I yelled back at her.

~

"Those stupid team Rocket members, I can't believe they're still hanging around here," I murmured when I walked out of the pokécenter. To my surprise they had disappeared and I walked out of town to go to Ilex Forest. That's when I saw her again, Lyra. "Hey!" She turned around with the same smile she always had on her face, her Quilava standing next to her. "I want a rematch!" Of course, she beat me again. My Pokémon were still weak, and there she stood, the one who loved her Pokémon. Love was for weaklings.

"Hey, Lyra!" I saw an old man running towards us. "Thanks for beating team Rocket and saving our Slowpoke, I want you to have this." He gave her a strange pokéball. "It's a net ball, if you find bug Pokémon in the forest you will be able to catch them much faster. She smiled at the man and thanked him before he went back to his house.

"_You_ beat team Rocket?"

"Are you surprised?" she asked.

"A bit. Team Rocket is weak, even weaker than you. I just never thought a _girl_ would try to beat the bad guys." She gave me a glare.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, Silver." She walked away from me and somehow I didn't want her to leave.

~

"A Magmar would be nice to add to my collection," I murmured while I walked into Burned Tower. A strange guy with a cape was standing there, he was looking down and I saw three Pokémon. Suddenly the door opened and Lyra walked in. "Are you trying to follow me?" I asked her.

"I'm trying to be a Pokémon master," she said. Her voice was full of determination, no one was going to take her dream away from her.

"Then go and do that somewhere else."

~

"Lyra, I'm getting sick of always seeing your face." The girl in front of me stood there, not knowing what to say. Although she didn't speak, her eyes said what a thousand words couldn't. I had hurt her and somehow I felt guilty, I didn't want her to be hurt.

"I'm getting sick of your attitude," she eventually said. Her words hurt me even more than mine had hurt her. I wanted her to like me… No I didn't, I didn't want anyone to like me, I was a lonely boy and I would always be one.

~

"You shouldn't train your Pokémon that harsh." This guy had no right to speak to me like this, not even if he was the Champion of Johto. "They can battle much better when they're your friends, when you care about them and they care about you." Something in Lance's words made me think that maybe he was right. Lyra was always kind towards her Pokémon and she always beat me. Speaking of the devil, suddenly she stood right beside Lance. She hadn't changed although I hadn't seen her in a few weeks, she still had that same optimism around her.

"Lance is right Silver, and you know it." The words of the dragon master had already make me realize something but Lyra's words hit me like a ton of bricks and then I knew they were right, I had to learn to care for my Pokémon and maybe then I could care for people too.

~

"What the… Take off that outfit, now!" I yelled at the girl in front of me.

"Do I know you?" her voice was serious but her eyes betrayed her, she was scared.

"Why are you wearing team Rocket clothes, come here." The other men around us didn't know what to do and I started pulling of her shirt. I was glad she wore her normal shirt underneath it.

"Silver, what do you think you're doing?" she blushed at me when I was undressing her. It was then that it hit me like a bullet in the head, I was in love with this girl. I had never thought of her as a weakling, right from the start I knew she was different. She never cried when I hurt her, she loved her Pokémon, she was a strong trainer, and now she was standing here in this team Rocket outfit. I just couldn't see her like this, she wasn't a bad person, she wasn't a weakling, I didn't want her to be, I wanted her to be _mine_. Suddenly I saw the other men around us and I pushed her into a closet.

"Now pull out those clothes, Lyra!" A man opened the door and I pushed him back. I couldn't bear the thought of a man looking at her when she was changing clothes. I leaned my back against the wall and looked down at my feet, waiting until she was getting dressed.

"Thanks for making that guy go away." She stood right in front of me and I could taste her breath on my tongue. "But you know, I needed that outfit to sneak into the building, now I'll have to do it the hard way." She smiled at me and walked outside with her Quilava next to her. I knew she was going to beat them, she was after all Lyra. But now I knew I cared about her, I couldn't let her go on her own so I joined her, and we beat them, as a team.

~

I wanted to battle her before she went to the Indigo Plateau. I didn't need to win, I just needed to show her how strong I had gotten. Of course she won and I told her I would train to become better than her. She laid her hand upon my shoulder and looked at me with her beautiful smile on her face. "One day you won't have to be better anymore." I didn't knew what her words meant right then but I would soon find out.

~

"Silver!" I couldn't believe I encountered her here, at Mt. Moon.

"Lyra!" I yelled. She looked surprised when I called out her name.

"I want to battle you!" This time it was me who was surprised. Most of the time I asked her to battle me but now it was the other way around. She won, _again_ but it didn't bother me anymore, it became a habit. "You've become much stronger," she said to me.

"You too." I couldn't control myself and smiled at her, she was the first person I had smiled at in years. Suddenly the whole cave trembled and we ran up the mountain to see what was going on. Clefairy's were dancing in the moonlight and I heard Lyra gasp.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah…" She didn't know I wasn't talking about the Clefairy's but about her. The moonlight made her seem more beautiful and the girl I thought who was annoying was gone. I absolutely _loved_ everything about her, even her crazy white hat and her two pigtails.

~

"I'll fight with Lyra," Lance said. I grabbed her arm.

"No, she's going to fight with me." We had to fight Lance and Claire, two dragon masters but I knew we could win. Her Typhlosion and my Feraligatr were standing on the battlefield and a Dragonite and Salamence were looking at us.

"Hydropump," Lyra screamed.

"Flamethrower!" I shouted at exact the same time. Our opponents lost and I felt some joy inside of me. In some way, we were a perfect team.

"Silver, you've changed." Lance suddenly said. "You finally know what's it like to love and care." I wanted to respond but Lyra interrupted me.

"He always knew how to love and care, Lance," she said. "It was just hidden because of… because of something…" We all looked at her and after an awkward silence Claire said they'd better go. I saw two Dragonites flying into the sky and I turned back to Lyra who was looking at the lake. She didn't speak to me and I knew I was the one who would have to break the ice.

"Why was it hidden?" I asked her. She looked up at me, not knowing what to say.

"Because of your father…" This surely wasn't the answer I'd expected. She knew about my father?

"How do you know?" I asked with a demanding tone.

"Me and Ethan we… Well… I…" she was looking for words to tell her story and I let her think a few minutes. A sigh escaped her lips before she continued. "I captured a Celebi and well they're known for the ability to travel in time. He took me and Ethan into the past, about three years ago and I saw you screaming at your father, you told him you would never be like him… Celebi took us back a few months, when you and I were fighting team rocket. Me and Ethan ended up in a cave and I saw your father standing there. He challenged me to a fight and he took off his hat, I could see who he was, Giovanni, the leader of team Rocket…" I looked at her in shock. Now she surely thought I was bad, my father was bad and people always say 'like father like son'. "You'll never be like him." She smiled at me and her fingers touched my cheek. I didn't know what to do, was this even real? "I know that you aren't good in trusting people, Silver, but you can trust me, you always have actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when we first battled? I went to professor Elm's lab and the police officer asked me if I had seen a boy with red hair. I couldn't lie to him and told him I did but that you didn't tell me your name. And I wasn't lying, you didn't tell me your name." So she had protected me all this time.

"Why didn't you tell them it was me?" I asked her.

"Because I knew that one day you would let go of your fears and start to care and love."

"You're right," I said. She gave me a questioning look and I turned around. "I started to care for _you_. I started to fall in love with_you_. I ended up loving _you_, Lyra." I was sure she didn't feel the same so I walked to the lake with my Feraligatr.

"Silver, wait!" I turned around to face her and she stood on her toes her lips a few inches from mine.

"I ended up loving you, too."

~

"It's bedtime you know." I looked to the doorway and saw my beautiful wife standing there with a smile on her face, the smile that I loved.

"But daddy was telling me a bedtime story, mommy," my little girl whined.

"What bedtime story?" Lyra asked.

"About you and daddy and how he told you he loved youuuu." She had the same smile as her mother and her beautiful eyes too, she only had my red hair color.

"Haven't you heard that story about a hundred times, Gold?"

"Yes, but I love it when daddy tells me." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and tugged her in. My little three-year old was a smart one for her age. She knew her mother couldn't get mad at me for telling her bedtime stories if I told her our story.

"Sweet dreams, my golden angel," I whispered before I closed the door. "How is mommy doing?" I asked while I took Lyra into my arms and carried her to our bedroom.

"Mommy feels like she ate too much, I was planning on eating the refrigerator too," she giggled. I rolled my eyes and laid her upon the bed while my fingers brushed her belly. "I can't wait for our little guy to be in my arms," she whispered.

"Me neither," I whispered back while she turned around and I gave her a passionate kiss. I remembered what she told me way back '_one day you won't have to be better anymore_'. And now I knew what she meant, I didn't have to be better than her, I just needed to be her equal. Her soulmate, her other half, her heart, I needed to be the father of our daughter and our unborn son and most of all I just needed to be me, the one she loved.

End.


End file.
